


Two by Two

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has magic, strong magic, deep magic. Probably the most magic. But he's paired with a dragon who... well. Leaves something to be desired, as Arthur might say. Arthur, who has Excalibur, fire breather extraordinary, air-trixter, sky eater. Arthur, who has no magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two by Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/gifts).



> Dear SuperCalvin,
> 
> I follow you on Tumblr, and you're really awesome, and I'm just me. But, well, self esteem and all aside, I really enjoyed doing this. I wish I'd had time to include some more intimacy and snuggling, which was planned, but I ran out. I may add to this in the future. I really, really like the idea. I went with dragons, by the way. 
> 
> I did a project on dragons, when I was a teenager. We could choose any topic we liked, and I thought dragons would mean less research and work. I got so into it that I ended up doing loads of research, and loads of work, which I guess is the goal for the teacher. But, I am a bit mad about dragons, basically, and I'm really happy to get to draw this for you! Hopefully, you will enjoy this, too.

In Camelot, everyone knows the stories: a dragon awakes, and feels their rider, and meets their match. In reality, it's a cheap spell that Merlin could imitate, break, or cheat, if he had the heart. As it is, he just stands and lets them match him. 

Aithusa's not much to look at. Merlin agrees with the laughter he can hear. If he hadn't trusted their spells before, he definitely doesn't now- his magic is deeper, more powerful, than they can imagine. And Aithusa is not. Merlin's kind to her anyway. 

 

Aithusa tries to show Merlin, to show everyone, that she is a real dragon. But her flight is far from glorious. Merlin's still kind to her, though. 

Merlin doesn't think much of Arthur, when they meet. He's big, and he intimidates Aithusa, and he's a bit of a bully, laughing at Merlin and winding him up, Excalibur snorting smoke at Aithusa. He challenges Merlin to fight, though, and Merlin, caught up in the moment, boasts that he'll easily win. 

 

  
Merlin and Aithusa practice, and Merlin finds that Aithusa, with a little aid from his magic, is light in the air and quick. They need to fly together more, to smooth out the wobbles, and let Aithusa get used to it. But if Aithusa can learn to trust Merlin's magic, and if Merlin can learn to trust Aithusa to carry him in batter, they might make a team yet. They're over the school compound, coming in to land, working out the logistics, when they see a group of people standing over a shimmer of spell and curse work. They scatter when Aithusa's shadow falls over them. 

 

As the smoke and spells clear, Arthur and Excalibur are revealed. Merlin and Aithusa land, and ask why Arthur didn't defend himself. Arthur, blushing bright red, admits that he has no magic. Or no magic he can use, anyway. All of his is locked inside, because of how he was born. Merlin admits to Arthur that though his magic is powerful, Aithusa is not the mightiest of dragons. Arthur strokes Aithusa's wing and suggests her strength might lie elsewhere, yet to be discovered. Merlin tells Arthur about his working with Aithusa, and finding ways, together, around her broken wings and twisted body. Arthur decides that he and Merlin will train together, and learn together, and work as a team. Merlin explains that he's still going to fight Arthur. 

Merlin wins. But he's surprised at how well Arthur fights, without magic. He relies on Excalibur to keep moving, and Excalibur is fast, twisting and distracting with fire and diving. Arthur gets close enough to use his sword. It's a challenge, and the most fun Merlin's had in a long, long time. 


End file.
